herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Eliot
Nick Eliot is the main protagonist in the 1993 erotic-thriller film The Crush. He is portayed by Cary Ewles, who also portrayed Robin Hood in the Mel Brooks film Robin Hood: Men in Tights. He is a writer Plot Arriving in Seattle, Washington, writer Nick Eliot secures a job at Pique magazine and lodging in a guest house belonging to Cliff and Liv Forrester. The handsome Nick soon makes the acquaintance of the Forrester's 14-year-old daughter Adrian Forrester, a precocious girl who develops an intense attraction to him. She secretly helps Nick by sneaking into his room and rewriting one of his Pique stories, which subsequently wins a rave from his editor/boss, Michael. At a party thrown by the Forresters, Nick agrees to accompany the lonely girl on a nighttime drive to a romantic spot, where she kisses him. This intensifies Adrian's crush on Nick, but he quickly wises up and attempts to put her off, having begun a budding romance with coworker Amy. Adrian continues to boldly pursue him, even going so far as to undress in his view while he is hiding in her closet. Nick, however, continues to rebuff her advances, and Adrian's actions become destructive. She defaces a car he's restored and erases his computer discs, yet he's unable to convince Cliff and Liv of what's going on. Cheyenne, a friend of Adrian who tries to warn Nick about her, meets with an "accident" at the riding school they attend together. After Adrian spies on Nick in bed with Amy, she locks Amy in her darkroom and empties a wasps' nest into the vents. Amy survives, and Nick, now convinced that Adrian is big trouble, attempts to find new lodging. However, Adrian manages to sabotage his efforts. She accuses him of sexually assaulting her with "evidence" obtained from a used condom from Nick's trash, leading to his arrest. After Michael bails him out (and fires him), Nick is met once again by Cheyenne. She informs Nick that she knows he did not do anything to Adrian, and that Adrian had behaved like this before to a previous crush, a camp counselor named Rick who "accidentally" died by eating something poisonous. Cheyenne also informs Nick of a diary Adrian kept that can exonerate him. When Cheyenne leaves, Nick goes looking for her when he hears strange noises from the Forrester's house. He discovers Cheyenne bound and gagged in the attic, and is confronted by Adrian and then an amazed Cliff, who attacks him thinking he is the enemy. Adrian, still infatuated, attacks her father, leaving Nick free to subdue her with one punch. Acquitted, Nick goes to live with Amy while Adrian, confined to a psychiatric hospital, wishes to express her remorse for what she has done to Nick. Her doctor comments that she is making good progress, unaware she is developing a crush on him now. Ultimately, she returns to her room in the psychiatric hospital, where she looks at her doctor's wedding photo with an evil glare. Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Victims Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Paranoid Category:Businessmen Category:Role Models Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Successful Category:Fighter Category:Casanova Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bigger Good Category:Spoilers Category:Spouses Category:Loyal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Sophisticated Category:Falsely Accused Category:Outright